


Dirt

by DeathRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Fighting, Humor, M/M, Teenage Boys Teenage Boy-ing, This Was Only Supposed to be a Drabble, very short chapters, what am i even writing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean would do anything to just win a fight with Eren for once.</p><p>Now featuring the ongoing adventures of Jean's awkward boner in a second chapter! (Possibly with more to come.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirt

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. It belongs to Hajime Iasayama.

title: Dirt  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden  
written for: The HPFC Rebirth of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing (Day 4)  
prompt: earth/ground/dirt  
pairing: Jean/Eren

* * *

Eren was winning the sparring match until his opponent, having been knocked down one too many times for his own liking, brought a handful of dirt up with him this time.

By the time Jean managed to regain stable footing, Eren was already charging at him again. Jean did not attempt to dodge, instead allowing Eren to tackle him and using the opportunity to grind the handful of dirt he'd picked up into his opponent's eyes.

Eren cursed and flailed, and Jean...

... woke up in his bunk in the cadet barracks soaked in sweat and with the most awkward boner ever.


	2. Violence Boner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because who doesn't want to read more about Jean's boner?

"Why do I have to get a boner for Eren!" Jean wailed as he dashed from the boys' dormitory to the bathroom.

Unfortunately for him, his shouting woke up some of the lighter sleepers.

Bertoldt sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Jean's in the bathroom crying about having a boner for Eren," Connie told him.

"Aw, he shouldn't be ashamed of that," Bertoldt replied. "Eren's cute."

Just as he was saying it, though, Jean came back into the room.

"I am not _attracted_ to Eren! I just really like the idea of beating him up!"

"A violence boner?" Connie said, and giggled. Jean attempted to silence him by smacking Connie over the head with a pillow but the attack had the opposite effect, making the shaven-headed boy laugh harder. "No, stop!" Connie shouted through his laughter as Jean continued to thwack him with the pillow. "I don't want you to get a boner for me too! I like girls!"


	3. Connie vs Jean

More of the boys were woken up by Connie shouting.

Eren took one look at the way Jean was leaning over Connie and said, "Will you two stop fucking or at least do it _quietly_? The rest of us are trying to sleep!"

While Jean froze, too shocked to respond, Connie snatched the pillow from Jean's hand and flung it at Eren.

"We're not having sex. I like girls! Jean was trying to beat me up because he didn't want people to know he was crying about having a bo-"

At that point Connie was prevented from speaking further by Jean's hand which had suddenly clamped over his mouth. Connie licked Jean's palm, and Jean quickly retracted his hand, scrambling away from the shorter boy with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Jean has a boner for Eren and Bertoldt thinks Eren is cute!" Connie shouted in a rush, then bolted out the door into the night before anyone could catch him.


	4. Pompeii

Notes:

This chapter is for the Caesar's Palace forum HMAS Feels Shipping Week Day 6

prompt: Pompeii

* * *

Jean was about to run out after Connie and pound his stupid face into a pulp, when suddenly there was a loud banging sound. Most of the boys in the room looked around in confusion wondering where the sound had come from but a few of them were looking toward the wall that the room shared with teh girls' side of the barracks, so Jean assumed that's where the sound was likely to have come from.

This guess was proved right when Ymir's voice shouted through that wall: "HEY, YOU IDIOTS, SHUT UP IN THERE! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP AND WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT JEAN'S BONER UNLESS HE'S HUNG LIKE A HORSE AND ERUPTS LIKE A VOLCANO!"


End file.
